Life With The Little Monster!
by Melephunk2010
Summary: The follow-up blog to The Boring Life of Aaron Livesy! Fic contains mild/moderate language & sex references.
1. Chapter 1

The Follow-up blog to The Boring Life of Aaron Livesy. *Contains mild/moderate language and sex references*

* * *

**Life With The Little Monster!**

**Chapter 1**

**New Blog Entry Posted: 15/11/13**

Hey guys! I did promise you a new blog and here it is! Wonder how far I'll get with this one?

I hope everything is good with you all, Things as always are great here, Shane had a great first Halloween, We dressed him up as a little vampire! He looked so cute!

I can't wait until his first Christmas! He is going to be so spoilt! Jackson managed to find a Christmas Pudding onesie which he insists Shane wears all Christmas Day! We've got my mum coming over spending Christmas with us too and I'm so looking forward to seeing her! I hated leaving her behind after all that stuff kicked off with Cameron. Cain was visiting us and saw it one the news and me and him were on the next available plane back over there and that little bastard is damn lucky he died before me and Cain got hold of him! So please to hear that Mum and Debbie are trying to get past what happened and move on, I don't know if they'll ever forgive each other, but they're trying, that's all that matters. It'll be good to be a proper family again :) p.s. Debs you have to bring Jack and Sarah over at some point to visit their baby cousin!

So, Shane's first Christmas... Jackson is being a right grump and won't let me put the decorations up early! And I know Halloween has only just gone but I'm, not doing it for me! I can't wait to see Shane's face light up when he sees the Christmas tree for the first time! He's on solid foods already now and Mum says that David's shop do a small range of baby foods and there's a christmas dinner one been delivered so she's bringing it over with her!

Speaking of David...So glad he's with Alicia! Shame it took her getting shot and almost dying to make him realise how much he loved her! I knew it would all work out in the end though! Them two were meant to be together!

So, until next time, Thanks for reading!

Aaron x

**Comments:**

FarmBoy: Yay! New blog!

JLovesA: You can pout as much as you want Aaron, It's too early for the christmas decorations!

GreaseMonkey: Scrooge! What if I go up into the loft and get them myself? Nothing you can do to stop me!

JLovesA: Yeah ok then, Off you go up into the spider hole to get the Christmas tree! Anyway I thought you had a dodgy leg?

GreaseMonkey: Hardly my fault!

ChasD: Oh god.. not again! Don't tell me this blog is going to be filled with Aaron being a drama queen over a spider and doing stupid stuff so he gets hurt?

GreaseMonkey: Ed hurt me actually! Should never have agreed to it!

ChasD: Agreed to what?

RugbyBoy1988: I'll tell you Chas cause Aaron will only exaggerate! I was on my way to Rugby practice, and Flynn's car was in the garage so Aaron gave me a lift, He said he didn't mind sticking around until after practice was over and give me a lift back. Anyway, we were one man down,. so as it was a practice, I asked Aaron if he fancied making up the numbers, and I promised him I'd go easy on him. We start playing and he catches the ball and attempts to run, but slips on some mud and almost does the splits. So there you go. Not my fault at all!

FlynnDiesel: Bet he rolled around on the floor for hours on end. Never play sports with Aaron! I had a game of football with him and Jackson once and it was like playing with Tom Daley, diving all over the place!

RugbyBoy1988: He did, actually! But to be honest, it did look like it hurt.

GreaseMonkey: Yeah ok, whatevs.

ChasD: You'll never learn, will ya love?

GreaseMonkey: They're out to get me and they know it!

RippedRyan: Maybe stupidity is genetic Aaron?

ChasD: And just what do you mean by that?!

RippedRyan: I swear I meant his Dad!

ChasD: Just as well. I'd have your gizzards on a stick otherwise sunshine.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**New Blog entry posted 3/1/14**

**Shane's first Christmas!**

Hi all! Sorry again for the lack of updates, I'm getting really bad at this now aren't I? ha ha! Hope you all have had a good Christmas and New Year, We've had the most amazing time celebrating Shane's first Christmas! It snowed on Christmas Day too so he was able to experience that for the first time too! He loves it! He's crawling all over the place now and you wouldn't believe how fast he can move! He's trying to stand up now but it doesn't seem to be working just yet. Jackson thinks that Shane has got my mischievous giggle.. I've got a keep a good eye on him now cause he's always getting up to something! One minute he'll be in the room with us, happily watching Fireman Sam, then next minute he's shot off somewhere causing havoc. Jackson reckons that if he wasn't so sure we'd adopted him I could have given birth to him myself.. Cause that's not physically impossible is it Jay?

Thank you to everyone who sent him a gift! He got so many I forget what is from who so a big thanks to all of you!

Marlon, Reckon you could send us a few cookbooks? I let Jay loose on Christmas dinner and it didn't go down too well... Why I let him do it I don;'t know, considering he nearly set fire to the kitchen trying to make scrambled egg a few months ago. My own worst enemy! ha ha!

Anyway... I can hear that giggling again... Better make sure he hasn't dropped Uncle Ryan's phone down the toilet... again...

Love Aaron, Jay & Shane xxxxx

**Comments:**

JLovesA: Aaron it wasn't that bad!

RippedRyan: Urm, what do you mean "again" Aaron?

Farmboy: *dramatic sigh*

RippedRyan: What's the matter with you?

Farmboy: Nothin'.

RippedRyan: Tell your face that. What's up?

GreaseMonkey: phew, that was close! He was trying to crawl up the stairs! Damnit Adam you left the baby gate open!

Farmboy: Shit! Sorry mate!

GreaseMonkey: bhduiuiwhjdfdfiwdfuidkfnjklsd

GreaseMonkey Shane said you're a muppet.

JLovesA: Oi, Delia Smith, come on then, what was wrong with my Christmas Dinner?

RippedRyan: The potatoes were chargrilled.

JLovesA: They were SLIGHTLY overdone.

GreaseMonkey: The turkey was practically still alive!

JLovesA: I got my timings wrong! Anyway you saved the day so it wasn't all bad!

Farmboy: Lads.. I'm depressed...

GreaseMonkey: What are you depressed for?

Farmboy: Cause I'm still single! I've been single for a year now! and I haven't.. you know... either! You'd think the women of France would be falling all over themselves for an alpha male like me!

GreaseMonkey: Alpha Male? Sorry, did you just refer to yourself as an Alpha Male? Adam lad you barely know your Alphabet!

Farmboy: Oh do one Aaron!


End file.
